Adventures of Malec
by heyitzrara
Summary: A collection of OneShots of Malec :) Includes other TMI characters too.
1. 1 A fearless rune!

**Hey! Hope you enjoy these Malec one shots :)**

 **Normally I edit on my laptop but I'm away**

 **From home, so sorry for sill mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own characters**

* * *

 **Magnus POV:**

"Nope, no way, I am not doing this," Alec said firmly.

"Alexander, you confuse me, about half an hour you were on about how _excited_ you were to try new things," I chuckled.

He pouted, "That was before my _fearless_ rune wore off," I was baffled. He used a _fearless_ rune.

"A fearless rune," I said with my eyebrows raised.

"You fight demons on a daily basis and occasionally save the world at least once a month and you're using a _fearless_ rune for a dance lesson!" I exclaimed.

Alec sighed, "Well, I, uh," he seemed to be struggling to find a come-back, "You know," his eyes widened. I grinned.

"Alexander?" I said seriously. "Yes?" He replied.

"You're adorable," I gushed. His cheeks warmed while he smiled sheepishly.

"No I'm not," he groaned quietly. "You know _I_ have to _go_ to the um bathroom," he said awkwardly.

After about two minutes he came back and started talking in a serious voice, "What am I talking about? I trust you with my life, Suddenly I'm not worried. Magnus?"

"Yes dear? I responded

"I love you," he said. Whenever he uttered those words my heart warmed. Alexander was a straighforward man. Whatever he said, he meant.

"I love you too," I smiled.

 **2 hours later:**

"I can _not_ do this, there is _no_ way," Alexander muttered. We were outside the dance class. There were 5 more minutes until the class started.

"Nothing is impossible, even the word spells 'Im possible'," I winked.

Alexander scoffed, "Haha, very funny," his voice drenched in sarcasm.

I smiled endearingly at him. Then a thought hit me, "What happened to the 'I trust you' and the 'suddenly I'm not worried,' sentiment," I asked suspiciously.

"Weeell," he looked around awkwardly, "That, was before my _fearless_ rune wore off," _Hang on, another one._

"I drew another rune in the bathroom, I always forget how long these runes last for," he said while shaking his head.

"Right so it was the rune that made you 'not worried' not the fact that you trust me?" I said with a smirk.

"Yup," he nodded. _Wow not even any excuses._

"Your honesty is to be applauded, but you do realise what I'm going to have to do?" I said.

He gave me a questioning look.

I clasped his arm and pulled him into the room, "Alexander, you are _going_ to take this dance class and you're _going_ to have hell of a lot of fun during it as well," I told him.

He just rolled his eyes as if to say _here we go again._ Oh how I just love my Alexander.

"It's all about the movement in the hips, especially in this type of dance, salsa," the instructor told Alexander.

"Come on try it," the instructor said with fake enthusiasm. Alexander looked aggravated.

I nodded, to try and egg him on. He let out one big breath, "Fine,"

He started to move his hips...as if he were using a hula hoop. Not exactly the 'salsa'.

"Uh good enough," the instructor said then looked over at me.

"Magnus, keep up the good work!" She complimented.

Alexander huffed, " _It's all about the hips_ ," he mimicked.

"Okay time to have some fun," I pulled Alexander's hand over with a twist. I put my hand on his shoulder and the other on his waist.

Alexander didn't seem to be getting it so I placed his hands on my shoulder and waist.

The instructor said to 'step forward, forward, sidewards, backwards and repeat' so that's what we did.

Along with some spins and Alexander's thumps on my foot.

I was pretty sure they were accidental.

"Didn't you enjoy yourself?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Not even the slightest," He replied. I frowned, "Oh."

"But I loved it at the same time," he said. My eyes lit up,

"Why is that Alexander?"

"Because every minute I spend with you is never not enjoyable, not even the slightest," he smiled.

"Aww that's so cute, and cheesy and awww!" I gushed.

"Does that mean we can have another class?" I asked hopefully.

"Nice try," he smirked.

"It was worth a shot," I said, pouting.

"Whatever, I'm starving let's go to Taki's," he said.


	2. 2 Surprise!

**Personally I didn't really like this one / Here you go anyway. I tried to write in third person but I don't think it worked. I promise the next one is better.**

 **Normally I edit on my laptop, but I'm away from home, sorry for silly mistakes /**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own characters**

* * *

Alec was frantically bustling around the Pandemonium getting last minute decorations up for Jace's 20th birthday.

Although Alec battles demons every day and has saved the world on multiple occasions, he couldn't help feel nervous about this surprise party.

"Alec, has everyone arrived?" Magnus asked. Together, they were planning to organise the best birthday party.

The Lightwoods, Herondales, Penhallows, Carstairs, and many more families were invited, as well as people from the institute.

Alec checked her texts.

 _Everyone arrived at Magnus's apartment, ready to be teleported when ready._

 _XO Iz_

"Yes looks like it," Alec replied. They had made everyone to go to Magnus's apartment to make setting up easier.

"Okay then, I think we're done," Magnus said.

They looked around the room for 20 seconds when Magnus squealed, "We need more glitter!"

Alec face palmed, "Magnus, we already have enough glitter to fill a shark tank!"

Magnus pursed his lips, "Well, we're missing a spot."

Alec narrowed his eyes as if to say, _really?_

Magnus suddenly pulled out his glitter gun, (Don't ask from where, he's a warlock), and sprayed Alec.

"You needed some sparkle," Magnus smiled innocently.

Alec groaned, "Why exactly am I your boyfriend."

Magnus gushed, "You know you love me."

Alec couldn't help but give that adorable smile.

 _Beep._ Alec received a text from his phone from Jace.

 _Will be at the Pandemonium in 5. Brought an extra seraph blade for you._

 _Hold the demons off with your bow and arrow._

 _Jace_

To lure Jace, Alec told him that there was a demon attack at the Pandemonium.

"Can you whip up the portal now," Alec asked.

Magnus nodded. He did some hand movements, and voila, a portal appeared in which everyone from Magnus's apartment came through.

The Pandemonium was suddenly filled with chatter.

"Okay, Magnus, get your blingy stuff away from the entrance, he'll get suspicious," Alec instructed.

"You think he'll notice the sparkle cannon?" Magnus inquired.

Alec glanced at Magnus with piercing eyes.

"The cannon has your initials on it," Clary said softly, "Might be a bit of a give a way."

Magnus groaned, "Fine."

With a click of his fingers the cannon appeared inside the Pandemonium.

Magnus smirked, "Wouldn't want to _rune_ the surprise, would we?" He said staring straight at Alec.

Alec stared back with a blank yet amused expression.

"Did you just? Uh," Clary said awkwardly.

"My god," Izzy muttered.

Awkward silence.

"That was so funny Magnus, you're a hoot!" Simon chuckled.

Another awkward silence.

"What are we going to do with you Magnus?" Alec said while shaking his head.

"Guys be quiet, he's coming," Simon whispered. Perks of having a vampire friend who has super hearing.

In about a minute, the door creaked open until it showed Jace's face,

"Surprise!" everyone exclaimed.

Jace dropped his seraph blade dramatically, "Oh my god, this is amazing,"

"I know right? Alec and I organised it," Magnus said smiling.

"Oh you really didn't have to," Jace said, his arms wide open ready to hug Mag-, nope Jace just pushed past Magnus and went straight to his Parabatai, Alec.

"Your welcome," Alec beamed.

Jace looked up at Alec's head and noticed some sparkles, "Um Alec? You have glitter in your hair," Jace said.

"Magnus," Alec said simply.

"Right," Jace replied.

"What you guys waiting for? Let's party!" Magnus cheered.

The DJ blasted some music and glitter and streamers were falling from the ceiling.

Soon, Alec had lost Jace amongst the crowd.

While Alec was looking for Jace he found Izzy instead.

"Great party Alec," Izzy said.

"Thanks, have you seen Jace? I want to give him his present, it's kind of private," Alec asked.

Izzy looked around the club, "Haven't seen him,"

Alec frowned slightly. "But I have an idea," Izzy said, her eyes sparkling.

Izzy pulled a megaphone from god knows where and cleared her throat, "Alec Lightwood really, _really_ sucks,"

Suddenly Alec could hear someone's voice in the distance, his ears perked up, "Who dare say such a thing about my Alexan-," and that's Magnus.

"Iz, wrong guy," Alec sighed.

"Just wait," Izzy said. Alec rolled his eyes, "3...2...1,"

Jace suddenly whirled up with his seraph blade, "Fight me!"

"See," Izzy said.

"It worked I just needed to get your attention, Jace, thanks Iz," Alec said.

"Oh," Jace said, dropping his weapon on the floor.

"Come with me, I want to give you your present" Alec lead Jace to a room out of the party.

He pulled out a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a golden ring with a diamond on top.

"So I've just been having this feeling that-,"

Jace's eyes widened in shock, "Um this was not what I was expecting, ugh what about Magnus?" Jace was baffled.

Alec just stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds then finally seem to catch on,

"It's not for us you bimbo, why would I want to marry you?" Alec said with distaste.

"Hey I'd be a very good husband," Jace retorted.

"Don't know about that one," Alec replied.

"Anyway, it's for you and Clary, I don't expect you to marry now, _but_ as I was saying before, there's this feeling, I could sense it, you're...happier around Clary, yet nervous, and I knew you wanted to pop the question and as your Parabatai-," Alec rambled on and on.

Jace interrupted, "I love it,"

Alec let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god."

Jace looked at Alec, "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

 **Awkward ending I know haha.**


	3. 3 Trip to the museum

**Please read the end if you want more oneshots.**

 **Hope you all had a fantastic Christmas and will enjoy new year ! :)**

 **I have written this on my phone as I'm away from home so sorry if there are silly mistakes /**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own characters**

 **Alec POV:**

"Isn't it a great day to go to a museum!" Magnus beamed.

"Why pray tell is it a _great_ day to go to a museum?" I mused.

"It's a rainy day, so we can't go outside, but in the museum you'll be outside, but _inside_ ," I widened my eyes in mock shock,

"I never would've thought," I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm.

"It's an expression Alexander!" Magnus huffed.

I shook my head, we finally arrived at the museum and hopped out the Uber.

"You know we could've portaled here," Magnus whispered.

"No, this is _supposed_ to be a _mundane_ experience," I said firmly. "Ergh, I can't believe I said that," I said with distaste.

Magnus muttered under his breath, "Neither can I."

I grabbed his arm, "Come on!"

We entered the museum and saw many interesting artefacts such as the Rosetta Stone from Egypt and the Elgin Marbles from Greece and the Koh-i-Noor from India and much like so.

"I remember all these things and all the quarrelling over them just like it was yesterday!" Magnus said.

"Going to the museum is practically a blast from the past for me," Magnus added.

We came across a rustic brown book. Magnus briefly looked at it but then went on forward, not interested in it.

The stand in which it layed claimed it was an old warlock's book.

I called Him over, "Hey Magnus check this out."

"What?" Magnus said while gliding over the glossy floor.

"There's a warlock spell book here," I told him.

Magnus made a clicking noise with his tongue, "Don't believe that, it's probably a bunch of riff-raff, some mundane who 'delved into the magic realm',"

He stopped when he looked at the book, "Hang on, this looks familiar."

"Told you so,"

Magnus narrowed his eyes, "Wait this is mine!" he exclaimed.

He started grabbing for the book behind the rope and poles. I immediately pulled him back,

"What, are you doing?" I whispered fiercely.

"Taking back that spell book," he replied with just as much menace.

"That's stealing, you can't do that!" I nearly shouted.

He gave a devilish grin, "It's not stealing if you're taking back what's yours!" he exasperated.

I paused for a second, "Well what does it matter?"

He pulled a long face and looked around the museum, as if he were watching out for people.

"Hold on those Jewels are also mine! I was going to give them to Camille," he pointed to some rubies.

"And then that belt? Ragnors',"

He went on and on, and I didn't want him to wind up in jail. There was only one thing I could do.

I cupped my hands like a megaphone, "Security! This man trying to steal!" I screamed.

Magnus gave me a deathly look, his cat eyes flared, "You'll thank me later," I murmured.

After security seized Magnus I waited ten minutes before I left the museum.

I called an Uber and went back to Magnus's apartment and braced myself to whatever he was going to torture me with.

He knew my weaknesses. Glitter. Sparkles. And unfortunately those were his strengths.

I didn't bother knocking on the door and went straight in; there I found a sparkly haired warlock lying on the couch.

"Hello my dear Alexander," he said.

I slowly walked over to him, "You're not mad?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nah, it was the right thing to do, I got a little carried away," he said sheepishly.

I smiled gratefully, "Besides I could never be mad at you,"

 _Beep._ "You're phone?" He said.

I looked down, it was a message from Jace.

 _Hey, I know you're with Magnus, but there's an urgent meeting at the institute._

 _Come quickly,_

 _Jace_

"Hey, I have to go, institute meeting, I'll call you," I told him.

He waved, "Bye,", he walked up from the couch and gave me a peck on the cheek. I grabbed my jacket, left the apartment and hurried back to the institute.

 **Magnus POV:**

He's gone. I smile crept up on my face. It was 8, the museum was closed.

I whisked up a portal and went through to the museum. _Time to retrieve what's mine. Hehe._

 **Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading :)**

 **If you guys want more make sure you review, follow and favourite as I do have other ideas for some Malec oneshots :)**

 **You can even suggest some ideas if you want (by PM).**

 **I would write them regardless of reviews etc. but I'm already busy with writing The Mortal Kingdom and I don't want to write something no one likes.**

 **The story's about a Selection where Clary's the princess and** **the contestants are from TMI and TID and some TDA. Have a look at it if you like, I'd appreciate it :)**


End file.
